Por Você
by o SugarLily o
Summary: Terceiro lugar no I Challenge de Songfics Românticas. Momentos da vida de Draco Malfoy pós Hogwarts. Ele tem mais cicatrizes do que Ginny Weasley e Lucius Malfoy podem imaginar. DG


**Sinopse:** Momentos da vida de Draco Malfoy pós Hogwarts. Ele tem mais cicatrizes do que Ginny Weasley e Lucius Malfoy podem imaginar.

**N/A: ** A música é _Because of You_, da Kelly Clarkson, com adaptação minha. Incrível como as músicas dessa mulher me inspiram a escrever fics... Bem, eu tinha a idéia de escrever essa fic há bastante tempo, mas ela nunca saía. Então, para participar do challenge, eu resolvi a tirar da gaveta. É minha primeira D/G, e como eu não sou lá muito acostumada com o shipper, espero que não tenha ficado uma porcaria. A fic é composta de momentos passados dos quais o Draco se lembra, e eles não estão em ordem cronológica, como vocês irão notar. A fic teria um final bem diferente (já que na época que eu a iniciei, eu detestava o Draco). Mas então veio HBP, alguns conceitos meus se alteraram, e bem...ficou assim, toda angsty. De qualquer maneira, ela não contém spoilers, a não ser a minha mudança de pensamento em relação ao Malfoyzinho. Divirtam-se!

**Agradecimentos: **À Mrs LilyGirl (ou Naty Prongs ou Natalia Potter), que detesta D/G com todas as forças mas como é um ser muito gentil, simpático e amigável, topou betar essa fic na boa. Talvez não na boa, mas amiga que é amiga se esforça. O final é dedicado a você, querida! Amo você!  
E eu dedico também à DL Malfoy, minha filhota sonserina, que foi a primeira pessoa a ler ela depois da minha beta e aprovou!

* * *

**Por Você**

Duas da manhã. Mais um gole de firewhisky. Depois de tudo, o que Draco Malfoy queria era poder esquecer.

_**"I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself cause my heart so much misery  
I will not break the way you did  
You fell so hard  
I learned the hard way, to never let it get that far"**_

- O que você está fazendo aqui? - ele abriu a porta e seus olhos cinzentos e frios fitaram com certo desprezo a jovem que estava prestes a cair nos seus joelhos em desespero, ali na sua frente.

- Eu não tenho outro lugar para ir. Eu acho. Na verdade, eu não sei. - a voz dela saiu rouca e embargada.

- O que faz você pensar que aqui é um bom lugar para se estar _agora_? - ele continuava a olhá-la da mesma maneira.

- Você...você já sabe. - ela piscou várias vezes, claramente nervosa.

- É óbvio que eu sei. - ele mexeu a cabeça, impaciente. - Vamos, entre, você já está aqui de qualquer maneira.

A garota caminhou para dentro do apartamento escuro e sombrio. Ele tirou sua varinha do bolso e apontou para um candelabro que descansava num pequeno pilar no canto da sala, e todo o cômodo foi tomado por uma luz bruxuleante. Ela sentou-se em uma poltrona próxima da janela, arqueando os ombros e colocando com delicadeza seus cabelos vermelhos atrás da orelha.

- Eu ainda não acredito que isso está acontecendo. Nós estávamos juntos ontem, todos rindo...e agora ele está...

Draco revirou os olhos. Não havia sentido ela achar que poderia desabafar _isso _com ele. Pensando bem, não havia sentido ela achar que poderia _desabafar_ com ele. O que ela esperava dele? Compaixão? Solidariedade? Pela morte de um de seus inimigos? (Se Neville Longbottom em toda sua estupidez pudesse ser considerado um adversário para ele.) Ele, Draco Malfoy, não poderia oferecer isso a ela. Nem que ele quisesse, e Merlin, ele não queria.

- Por favor, Weasley, me poupe de seus lamentos. Se foi para isso que você veio, você não vai chegar a lugar nenhum.

- Draco! - ela ergueu seus olhos, e as lágrimas corriam livremente deles. Seu lábio inferior tremia. Ele escolheu ignorar o fato. - Ele era meu amigo! Ele foi brutalmente assassinado tentando nos proteger e...

- _Nos _proteger? - um sorriso se formou no canto de sua boca. - Que eu saiba, eu não contratei o Longbottom para ser _meu _segurança particular.

- Você sabe muito bem o que eu quis dizer e, por Merlin, como você pode brincar numa hora dessas? - ela se levantou, agora exclamando com fúria.

- Você está descontrolada. - ele disse, em tom de crítica. Patético como qualquer coisa podia desviá-los do auto-controle. Ele sabia que manter a sanidade era a chave de tudo. Estavam numa guerra, era pressuposto que haveriam perdas de ambos os lados e ele havia aprendido a lidar com isso, tinha tido um ótimo professor. "_Ossos do ofício_"ele dizia, com os mesmos olhos cinzentos e o mesmo ar de superioridade e indiferença de Draco. Lucius Malfoy, aquele a quem ele tinha aprendido a chamar de pai por pura conveniência consangüínea e social.

- É claro que estou! Depois de tudo o que têm acontecido ultimamente...Draco, aquele bando maldito acabou de assassinar, _assassinar_, uma das melhores pessoas que nós já tivemos do nosso lado!

_Uma das melhores pessoas? O que aquele panaca podia fazer de útil?_, ele pensou, mas segundos depois achou que aquilo parecia ter saído da boca de um moleque de 14, 15 anos, e decidiu que seria melhor guardar para si mesmo.

- Eu não duvido que tenha sido seu pai que fez o serviço.

- Deixe o meu pai fora disso! - ele piscou e, no instante seguinte, suas mãos seguravam os braços de Ginny com violência e agressividade.

- Então são apenas essas palavras que atravessam sua redoma de vidro, Draco? Apenas o seu pai faz despertar _algum _sentimento em você? - ela o fitava, magoada.

- Deixe meu pai fora disso. - ele repetiu, ainda sem pensar.

- Ele o rejeitou, Draco. Ele odeia você. E ainda assim, é apenas por ele que você nutre algum afeto. - ela olhou para o chão.

- Afeto? - ele soltou uma gargalhada horrível. Havia algum tempo já que ele não ria por pura diversão, não era agora que abriria uma exceção. - Com tudo o que ele fez o que faz você pensar que é afeto o que me une a ele?

Ele esperava por qualquer reação dela, mas não esperava por aquilo. Ginny Weasley puxou seu pescoço com força e ele sentiu os lábios dela roçarem com os seus. O peso do corpo dela caiu sobre o seu, ela havia se rendido. Draco sabia muito bem quando alguma mulher estava apaixonada por ele, ainda que ele próprio nunca tivesse se apaixonado por ninguém. E Ginny estava ali, frágil, apaixonada, desesperada, rendida. _Atitude digna de um Weasley_, ele pensou, com ironia. Ainda que Ginny Weasley fosse de uma beleza excepcional, ainda que seus lábios fossem tão macios ao toque e ainda que seus hormônios desejassem que ela fosse mais longe, dessa vez ele não tinha tempo nem estômago para aquilo, e muito menos para todo o discurso romântico-sentimental que viria após. _Deveriam ensiná-la alguma coisa ou outra sobre sexo casual._

- Ginny, o que você pensa que está fazendo? - ele a afastou. Os olhos dela, novamente, lacrimejaram.

- A pior besteira da minha vida. - ela murmurou, cheia de ódio.

- Eu terei que concordar com você agora.

- Você não sente nada? _Nada_? - ela tocou seu rosto, incrédula.

- Nada seria um pouco exagerado, não acha, Weasley? - ele sorriu, sarcástico. - Atração carnal é algo natural aos homens, não?

O rosto dela se contorceu de nojo.

- _ Amor_ é um sentimento natural, Draco. Não desperta algo dentro de você, saber que e-eu... o amo? - a voz dela era mais baixa que um suspiro. Draco respirou fundo antes de responder.

- Amor, compaixão, pena. Fraquezas, Ginny. Olha o que isso faz a vocês. Um Malfoy sabe muito bem que é maior que isso. - ele ouviu as palavras de seu pai saírem de seus lábios e ecoarem no cômodo.

Você repete tanto algo a si mesmo que, em algum momento, passa a ser verdade.

- Não precisava ser assim. Você não é assim. Ou melhor, não era. Agora, você está se tornando cada vez mais a pessoa que você odiou durante a vida toda.

Draco cerrou os lábios e os olhos. Ele sufocou, pela milésima vez, o que se passava em seu coração.

- Um verme desprezível, Malfoy. - as mãos dela alcançaram a maçaneta. - É nisso que você se transformou.

- Mas isso não importa enquanto minha cama estava quente e macia, não é Weasley? - ele disparou.

Os punhos dela se fecharam e Draco Malfoy esperou com indiferença o soco que não veio.

- Um dia você vai compreender, Draco. E então será tarde demais. - ela sentenciou, antes de bater a porta do apartamento com força.

**_  
_**  
_ **I lose my way and it's not too long  
Before you point it out  
I cannot cry because I know that's weakness in your eyes  
I'm forced to fake a smile, a laugh  
Every day of my life  
My heart can't possibly break  
When it wasn't even whole to start with**_

- Draco, abra essa porta!

- Me deixe em paz. - a voz soou fria e tranqüila, mas por dentro, Draco sentia um turbilhão de sensações que faziam sua cabeça rodar.

-Draco, eu o ordeno. E não direi outra vez.

O garoto caminhou até a porta de seu quarto. A maçaneta pareceu-lhe fria quando a girou. Ele não podia realmente sentí-la.

- O que pensa que está fazendo? - Foram as primeiras palavras de Lucius quando fitou seu filho. Seus olhos, como sempre, severos. Calculistas.

- Estou cuidando de minha própria vida. Como você me _ordenou_. - ele frisou as últimas palavras, um sorriso sarcástico nos lábios, mas uma dor pungente no peito. Ele não queria lembrar-se daquela frase, dita _naquele _dia, apesar dela perseguí-lo desde então. Naquele dia em que Draco Malfoy vira ruir tudo o que conhecia até então.

- Não use esse tom comigo. E o que diabos você quer dizer com cuidar de sua própria vida?

- Eu não vou me juntar a vocês.

- Draco, estou cheio dessas suas brincadeiras.

- Eu não estou brincando! - ele levantou a voz, recriminando-se por isso em seguida. - Eu não estou brincando. Eu não quero ser mais um deles...não quero ser como você.

Draco sentiu a força da mão de seu pai em seu rosto, que explodiu numa ardência quase insuportável, mais psicológica que física.

- Nós temos cinco famílias de bruxos nobres na nossa sala de estar esperando por você! O Lord está esperando que você apresente sua lealdade! Eu não admito que você traia nossa causa!

- Que causa? - Draco levou as mãos ao ar. - Os desejos genocidas de um órfão megalomaníaco? Me diz o que exatamente separa o dito Lord das Trevas de Harry Potter,_ Lucius_, porque tudo o que eu vejo é uma linha bem tênue entre os dois, que a cada dia fica mais invisível para mim.

A mão do senhor Malfoy levantou-se mais uma vez contra o garoto, mas dessa vez, seus reflexos o impediram de ser espancado mais uma vez. Draco segurou o pulso do pai com força.

- Como ousa...

- Você me educou, _papai_. - Draco sorriu, o mesmo sorriso falso e vazio de sempre. - Mas acho que acabou esquecendo suas próprias lições ao longo do tempo. Eu nunca me rebaixarei para um meio-sangue idiota, seja ele um moleque bobo com uma cicatriz na testa ou um velho acabado que acha que pode dominar o mundo. Eu tomo minhas próprias decisões. Achei que você, _um Malfoy_, saberia disso.

- Você tem 2 horas para deixar essa casa.

- Em meia hora eu já estarei a quilômetros daqui.

- Sua mãe sentiria vergonha de você. - Lucius o observou, um olhar cheio do mais puro desprezo.

- Não, Lucius. Sua esposa sentiria vergonha de você. - Draco rebateu, devolvendo o olhar na mesma proporção.

Minutos depois, ele já estava vagando pelas ruas de Londres, sem lugar para ir, a voz rouca de seu pai ressonando em sua mente. A única voz que poderia despertar algum tipo de emoção nele. Pela primeira vez ele desejou sentir algo. Forçou seus olhos a chorar, mas ele não podia derramar uma única lágrima. Havia anos que eles, seus olhos cinzentos, haviam se secado. Desde aquela vez...

Seu corpo colidiu com algo sólido, mas macio. Ele sentiu seus joelhos dobrarem, algo havia caído sobre ele, quase o levando ao chão. Um perfume que ele conhecia. Olhos castanho-claro. Cabelos cor-de-fogo.

- Weasley.

- Malfoy!

- Saia do meu caminho.

- Ora, faça-me o favor, a via é pública!

A vozinha esganiçada soou infantil e mimada, como ele desconfiou que seria.

- Eu não tenho tempo para reviver os péssimos momentos em que tive que conviver com você numa distância longe do ideal, Weasley.

- Você está horrível, Malfoy. - ela disse isso com grande satisfação. - Não é mais tão nobre ser um Comensal, hã?

- Eu não sou um Comensal. - ele a olhou fundo nos olhos, orgulhoso. - Eu estou acima disso.

Ginny Weasley foi tomada de surpresa. Ele apreciou isso. Aquelas sardas, aquele olhar, aqueles cabelos que ele forçou-se a odiar ao longo dos anos criavam uma combinação perigosa.

- O que você faz aqui?

- Não a interessa.

- Sim, interessa. - Os braços de Ginny, inesperadamente, o jogaram com força contra uma parede fria e suja. A rua estava deserta e escura. - O que um dos nossos maiores inimigos faz a uma hora dessas há menos de um quilômetro da casa de um dos membros da Ordem me interessa muito.

- Eu não sou um de seus maiores inimigos, Weasley. - ele a fitou com indiferença e desprezo. - Aliás, eu não tenho nada a ver com vocês, graças a Merlin.

- O que você faz aqui? - ela repetiu entre dentes.

- Eu estou caminhando pelas vias públicas de Londres, como você mesma disse.

Ele sentiu algo pontiagudo tocar sua garganta. Ginny Weasley forçava a varinha como se quisesse atravessar seu pescoço.

- Abaixe essa varinha, sua... - ele perdeu o fôlego quando ela apertou a varinha mais forte contra sua pele. Ela iria furá-lo a qualquer segundo.

- Eu quero respostas, Malfoy.

- Desista, _sua_ _Weasley suja_.

- Eu não tenho medo de matá-lo, Malfoy. Eu estou falando sério.

Os olhos brilhavam na luz da Lua. Draco teve certeza de que ela não mentia. Por segundos, ele sentiu medo. Então, o medo misturou-se com curiosidade e excitação.

- Eu fugi de casa. Meu pai me expulsou porque eu não queria me tornar um servo imbecil para o Lord das Trevas. - ele disse as últimas palavras com desprezo.

- Você? Não querendo se tornar um comensal? Não acredito. - ela deu uma risada irônica.

- Eu não me importo. - ele deu de ombros. Ginny o fitou por alguns momentos e abaixou a varinha.

- Por que não?

- Porque eu não quero. Porque há muito tempo eu não desejo ser como eles. Como ele. Eu cansei. Digamos que eu decidi me tornar "a ovelha negra" da família e abandonar o caminho nobre que traçaram para mim, como eles o chamariam.

Draco não compreendeu porque estava dizendo tudo aquilo, naquele momento e para aquela garota. Mas seu dia não estava sendo dos mais comuns.

- E pra onde você vai agora?

Ele se surpreendeu com a pergunta. Ele mesmo não tinha refletido sobre aquilo.

- Não lhe interessa.

- Você não tem para onde ir. - ela cruzou os braços. Ele franziu a testa. Ela estava certa, mas confessá-lo seria extremamente humilhante, e Malfoys não se humilham, principalmente para Weasleys.

- Tome seu rumo, Weasley. - ele colocou as mãos geladas no bolso e esbarrou na garota enquanto caminhava para longe.

- Você.. - ela hesitou. - Você pode vir comigo.

Antes de virar-se para ela, Draco deu um pequeno sorriso de triunfo. Bem, além de ser uma Weasley, ela era uma garota tola, cheia de hormônios e sem consciência nenhuma do perigo. Quão conveniente.

- Com você, Weasley? - o tom de sua voz estava carregado de malícia. - O que papai diria?

- Eu moro sozinha. - ela afirmou, corando em seguida. - E eu estou apenas lhe fazendo um favor.

- Eu não preciso de favores vindo de você.

- Ah, por favor, Malfoy! Você está desabrigado em uma noite gelada. Perca o seu orgulho por algumas horas.

Ele continuou parado no lugar, sua postura mais ereta. Ela entendeu isso como um sim, ele pensou, pois ela caminhou até ele e segurou seu braço com força. Os dois aparataram para um apartamento pequeno, com poucos móveis, mas todos eles bem escolhidos. _Ora, ora, quem diria que Ginny Weasley tem um bom gosto?_

_- _Qual é o membro da Ordem que mora aqui perto? - Draco perguntou, assim que chegaram. Ginny abaixou os olhos e ele se sentiu estúpido por não ter compreendido logo de cara. - Você não é jovem demais?

- Eu me formei dois meses atrás. - ela disse, desafiante.

- Senhor, eles estão desesperados. - ele riu sem emoção. Ginny fitou-o com fúria. - Vamos, Weasley, sejamos razoáveis.

- Eu quero ajudar, eu insisti. Eu sei que de alguma maneira eu posso.

_Opostos. Eu dei de costas a tudo o que planejaram para mim, e ela fez exatamente o que eles queriam. Muito opostos. Mas ela me parece bem solitária. Talvez não somos tão opostos assim... _

Draco bocejou, o cansaço já estava o dominando.

- Você pode dormir no sofá. - Ginny apontou.

- Amanhã eu procurarei algum lugar menos...perigoso. - ele escolheu as palavras.

- Um "obrigado" seria bem melhor. - Ginny cruzou os braços.

- Por que você está fazendo isso? - ele perguntou, e desfez o nó de sua gravata.

- Porque eu não tenho um coração feito de pedra. E como você não é nosso pior inimigo... - ela revirou os olhos.

- Ah. Só por isso. - ele comentou, soltando os botões da camisa.

- Como assim? E o que você está fazendo? - a voz de Ginny falhou.

- Eu durmo assim. - ele sorriu, agora abrindo o botão de sua calça.

- Assim como? - o rosto dela estava vermelho, e o lábio inferior tremia. _Ela é bonita, atraente...isso será divertido._

- Assim. - ele deu dois passos na direção dela, vestindo nada mais que sua roupa de baixo. Ginny buscou sua varinha dentro do bolso e a apontou para ele, as mãos tremendo. Ela percorreu os olhos por todo o corpo de Draco, e então fechou-os com força.

- Saia já daqui.

- O que aconteceu com o seu bom coração, Weasley? - seu sorriso se alargou, malicioso. Ele se aproximou dela, podia sentir seu perfume. Ginny era uma Weasley, sim, mas era um belo tipo de Weasley, ele tinha que admitir. Os seios dela arfavam com a respiração profunda, e ele sentiu seu corpo se acender com aquela reação. Ele envolveu sua cintura e beijou-a agressivamente e sem sentimento. Os joelhos de Ginny se dobraram com a força de seu abraço, e ele a arrastou, pressionando seu corpo contra a parede. A garota pedia por fôlego, mas Draco não podia deixar. Ele a queria naquele momento, e como garoto mimado que era, tinha que ter exatamente o que queria.

E do seu jeito.

****

**_Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid_**

****

Oito meses. Exatos oito meses desde que ele tinha sido expulso de casa, desde que ele havia se livrado do peso de tornar-se um Comensal da Morte. Oito meses livre de Lucius Malfoy e seus preceitos idiotas e inúteis. Oito meses desde que ele havia dormido com Ginny Weasley e a abandonado antes mesmo do sol nascer, e sem nem um bilhete de explicação ou despedida.

Ele deveria sentir-se aliviado, mas sabia que algum dia seu pai o encontraria.

Ele deveria sentir-se culpado, mas qualquer sentimento que a caçula Weasley tivesse desenvolvido após aquela noite por ele realmente não o interessava.

Draco vivia sua vida. Ou melhor, observava-a passar.

Então, numa noite de nevasca em novembro, num velho pub bruxo em que Draco havia entrado logo após chegar de seu trabalho cansativo como um assistente qualquer no Ministério, ele encontrou Ginny Weasley novamente. Ele caminhou até a mesa aonde ela estava sentada, com os olhos vazios fixados num ponto qualquer da parede, alguns pedaços de torta de maçã espalhados por um prato de porcelana, uma caneca de firewhisky balançando suavemente em suas mãos, seus cabelos cobertos por uma boina bordô e seu pescoço envolto por um belo cachecol vermelho e preto que contrastava de maneira artística com sua pele pálida. Uma sensação de calor subiu por seu abdômen: Ginny Weasley e seus cabelos vermelhos e suas sardas o atraíam absurdamente.

- Eu não pensei que a veria sozinha num lugar desses.

Ginny ergueu os olhos e sua expressão apática logo foi substituída por uma de lívido ódio.

- E eu pensei que nunca mais o veria. Vá embora.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? - ele abaixou a voz.

- Como se importasse a você! - ela gritou, já não podendo mais se controlar. Draco repreendeu-se por ter deixado escapar aquele traço de preocupação em sua voz.

- Não posso dizer que não estou curioso.

- Ok, se você quer saber. Ron foi atacado. Ele está no St. Mungos, inconsciente, e apesar de todos os curandeiros nos convencerem de que ele vai se recuperar, eu não posso deixar de pensar que meu irmão poderia estar morto nesse momento.

Draco suspirou, entediado. _A mesma ladainha de sempre_, ele disse, mentalmente. _Eu me surpreendo que essa Ordem não tenha sido destruída de vez, mas bem, os Comensais têm gente como Crabbe e Goyle do lado deles._

- E foi minha culpa. - ela voltou a observar o detalhe do papel de parede. - Se ele não tivesse tentado me resgatar, se eu não tivesse caído na armadilha...eu nunca me perdoaria, como eu poderia olhar Harry nos olhos? E Hermione, ela ficaria devastada...

_E eles tem a irritante mania de se sentirem responsáveis por tudo_.

- Armadilhas são feitas para enganarem as pessoas, não? Você apenas teve o azar de ter sido a escolhida dessa vez.

Ela levantou os olhos para ele.

- Eu não entendo como alguém consegue ver as coisas de uma maneira tão simplista.

- Eu diria realista, Weasley.

- Por quê? - lágrimas vieram aos olhos dela. Draco, por um instante, não compreendeu de que ela falava, mas então se lembrou.

- Você imaginou que eu faria diferente?

_- _Touché. - ela bebeu um gole de firewhisky. - Eu fui uma idiota de pensar... eu fui uma idiota. Foi um erro. Assim como conversar com você agora está sendo um erro.

- Eu não diria que foi um erro, na minha maneira de encarar as coisas. - ele sorriu, maliciosamente. - Afinal, não foi tão ruim assim.

Ginny encolheu-se na cadeira.

- Por que eu? Afinal, eu sou uma _Weasley suja_, como você gosta de dizer. - ela disse, demonstrando uma falsa normalidade na voz.

- Ora, por que não? Você sempre foi uma bela garota. E agora você é uma bela mulher.

- E é isso? - ela levantou a voz outra vez. - Você estava com vontade? Apenas isso?

- O que mais há para ter? Ora, Weasley, você não estava pensando que...

Ela levantou-se do lugar, interrompendo.

- Você acha que pode do... - ela abaixou a voz. - dormir comigo, e depois agir como se nada tivesse acontecido? Que tipo de pessoa você acha que eu sou? Ou melhor, que tipo de pessoa _você é?_

Ela encarou-o. Draco tentou buscar palavras para respondê-la, mas ele não conseguia formular nada no momento. Ele se convenceu, então, de que era inútil discutir o assunto com ela.

- Já perdemos tempo demais. Eu vou deixá-la sozinha. - ele virou-se de costas para ela, e já havia dado dois passos quando as mãos dela seguraram seu ombro.

- Você se esquece de que eu estava lá também, e se eu permiti que você fosse adiante é porque eu queria, como você.

Draco levantou uma sobrancelha, surpreso que ela estivesse verbalizando aquela opinião.

- Certamente.

- Mas eu, ao contrário de você, Malfoy, não sou uma casca vazia. Eu não poderia acordar no outro dia e fingir que não havia acontecido. Eu não poderia não sentir _nada_.

Ele começou a temer - e, ao mesmo tempo, apreciar - o rumo daquela conversa.

- O que você sentiu, Weasley? - ele perguntou, se divertindo como um garoto que brinca de guerra de bolas de neve na manhã de Natal.

- Eu...eu gostei de você. - ela respirou fundo. - Você foi, er, intenso. E experiente. E... - nesse instante, as maçãs do rosto da garota imitavam a cor de seu cachecol. - ...eu comecei a pensar que você estava ausente, e que estava tudo sendo mecânico, até que você abriu os olhos, e eles estavam fixos nos meus, e você...você tirou uma mecha de cabelo de cima dos meus olhos. E, de repente, eu me senti segura. Como há muito tempo eu não me sentia.

Draco sentiu algo remexer-se dentro dele. Ele se esforçou ao máximo para ignorar aquilo.

- Foi instintivo, Weasley.

- Eu sei, mas foi o que eu senti no momento. - ela cruzou os braços, baixando o olhar para o chão. Draco Malfoy lembrou-se da Ginny Weasley tímida e sem-graça que ele conhecera no segundo ano em Hogwarts. A Ginny que mandara um cartão de Dia dos Namorados para o idiota do Potter. A Ginny que tinha sido levada à Câmara Secreta por Voldemort. A Ginny que andava pelos corredores calada, carregando um velho diário. E, de repente, ele se sentiu novamente como o garoto de 13 anos que fora, há muito tempo atrás.

Mas dessa vez, Malfoy não precisou de muito esforço de sua parte para sufocar aquele traço de emoção e concentrar-se no que acontecia ao seu redor. Ele olhou pela janela do pub e notou um vulto encapuzado, que passou muito rápido mas capturou sua atenção. Ele olhou em volta e percebeu que diversos olhares estavam os espionando, discretamente.

_Burra!_

- Vem comigo. - ele segurou o braço dela com força.

- O quê? - ela sussurrou, indignada.

- Sem perguntas, Ginny. Vem comigo. Discretamente, passos rápidos, e não olhe muito pra eles.

Draco levou a menina, que parecia confusa e atrapalhada, para fora do bar. Ele olhava para os dois lados, alerta, enquanto a conduzia pela rua. Ele sentiu um tranco em sua mão: Ginny tinha parado de caminhar.

- O quê? - ele perguntou, irritado.

- O que está acontecendo?

- Havia pessoas suspeitas naquele bar. Eu vi alguém vestindo um capuz do lado de fora. Eles estavam esperando por você. Weasley, por favor! Você choramingando, feito uma garotinha indefesa, num pub no centro velho da cidade? Você queria o quê? Você é uma Auror! Há dezenas de pessoas atrás de você!

- Eu sei disso! Eu fui negligente, eu sei, mas meu irmão...eu não preciso me explicar a você! - ela gritou, batendo o pé no chão. Draco revirou os olhos. Por que ele estava se metendo nessa encrenca, com esse tipo de gente, ele não compreendia.

- Está bem. Mais cuidado da próxima vez, Weasley. Tenha uma boa vida.

Ele começou a caminhar, as mãos dentro dos bolsos do casaco.

- Espere.

_Previsível._

_-_ Você fez de novo.

- Fiz o quê?

- Eu me senti segura.

_Ela, claramente, tem problemas._

- Ginny Weasley. - ele se virou, respirando fundo. Ele escolheu achar que isso indicava tédio. - Me escute, porque...porque eu vou ser sincero com alguém pela primeira vez na minha vida. Eu não posso. Eu não posso e eu não vou me apaixonar por você. Não vai acontecer. Esqueça.

Ela levou a mão à boca, os olhos fixos nos dele.

- Malfoy, eu não pedi para...

Ele deu as costas para ela novamente e reiniciou sua caminhada. Estava cansado de ficar parado ali e ter aquela conversa. Estava cansado de se esforçar para ser algo que ele sabia não ser, e de tentar adivinhar quem diabos ele era.

- Quer saber? - a voz dela soou novamente naquela rua deserta. - Eu não me importo. - ela correu para o alcançar. - Você é o que eu preciso nesse momento. Você me faz esquecer de tudo isso, mesmo que seja por um tempo. Eu quero assumir esse risco.

_Mas eu não posso assumir esse risco._

- Vá para casa, senhorita Weasley. - ele abanou a mão, enfadonho. Ela a segurou, beijou-a carinhosamente e a depositou em seu peito.

- A minha ou a sua?

**_ I watched you die I heard you cry  
Every night in your sleep  
I was so young  
You should have known better than to lean on me  
You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain  
And now I cry  
In the middle of the night  
Over the same damn thing_**

****

- Pai. Finalmente nos encontramos, depois de tanto tempo. Sentiu minha falta? - Draco perguntou, sorrindo sarcasticamente. Ele caminhava calmamente pelo chão de terra batida do cemitério, a varinha apontada para o rosto de Lucius Malfoy. O olhar cheio de incerteza e arrogância de seu pai agradava a Draco, de uma maneira selvagem e dolorida, como nada antes havia o agradado.

- Se você fosse apenas um pouco mais razoável entederia que me matar não...

- Suplicando por sua vida, é? - Draco parou de andar e cruzou os braços, observando com desprezo o homem caído de joelhos à sua frente, com as pernas presas por um feitiço, uma gota de sangue escorrendo de seu supercílio, os traços elegantes de sua figura estragado pelo cabelo desgrenhado e as roupas rasgadas. - Eu acredito que Malfoys não suplicam por sua vida. Não é verdade, _papai_? No entanto, você não cansa de me surpreender com sua covardia.

- Eu não estou suplicando. Senso de sobrevivência. Eu não temo a morte, Draco, mas eu não a desejo também. Não há tal coisa como sacrificar-se por uma causa nobre, isso é apenas algo que dizem para convencer os fracos. A morte é desnecessária, destrói planos, ambições... é estúpido deixar isso acontecer. Eu não vou deixar você intervir nos _meus _planos.

- Planos. A morte é uma punição patética para um homem patético como você. - Draco murmurou, entre dentes.

- Você está fora de si.

- Eu estou sendo eu! - Draco gritou com toda sua força. - Você nunca presenciou isso, não _papai_? Nunca pensou que seu pequeno projeto tinha uma mente própria, não é?

- Você enlouqueceu, Draco. Você me envergonha. Você falhou. - Lucius cuspiu.

- EU falhei? - a gargalhada sem vida de Draco se espalhou pelo ar. - Não, Lucius. Você falhou. Você é um grande pedaço de merda. Você é uma desgraça.

- Eu sempre servi os princípios de nosso povo com lealdade! E o que você fez além de falhar em manter seu zíper fechado e ir transar com aquela...

Uma onda de calor percorreu o corpo de Draco, e ele chutou o queixo do homem à sua frente com selvageria. Lucius rolou para o lado, cuspindo sangue.

- Deixe Ginny fora disso!

- Você se permitiu misturar com o exemplo mais sujo de ser humano que conhecemos! Você se destruiu!

- Não se engane, Lucius. O pior exemplo de ser humano que existe é você. E dê a você mesmo algum crédito pela destruição massiva que causou em mim, na sua família, se é que algum dia pudemos ser chamados disso. Você criou isso. Foi você quem sempre serviu aquela criatura horrorosa como um elfo-doméstico. Foi você quem matou minha mãe, pouco a pouco a cada dia, até que ela se esvaziou por completo. - Draco tremeu ao rever em sua mente a cena de sua mãe caída no banheiro, os pulsos cortados, dois meses antes de sua fuga da Mansão Malfoy. - Foi você quem me devorou por dentro, antes que eu pudesse me defender. Você é um verme infeccioso, e você contaminou a todos nós.

A essa altura, ele não mais reprimia as lágrimas que insistiam em correr. Ele nunca havia se sentido tão vivo.

- Me matar vai fazer algum bem, filho? - Lucius exclamou, com dificuldade.

- Vai, _papai_. Pra você. O que mais você tem no mundo, a não ser a oportunidade de uma morte digna? Você nunca teve nem uma vida digna!

- Você não pode assassinar seu próprio pai! Principalmente por causa de uma Weasley!

- Você me matou antes, Lucius. Eu faço isso por mim. Ah, e só pra que você morra sabendo: ainda essa noite o cabeça de cicatriz vai acabar com seu Lord. E francamente, eu não poderia me importar menos. Adeus, pai.

- Você não sairá impune dessa.

- Igualmente. _Avada Kedavra!_

****

**_Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I tried my hardest just to forget everything  
Because of you  
I don't know how to let anyone else in_**

****

Draco adentrou o quarto em silêncio e com cuidado. Ele carregava um ramalhete de flores alaranjadas em suas mãos. Ele desejava, em seu íntimo, que não houvesse ninguém lá além dela, mas é claro que seu desejo não seria concebido. E ele não se surpreendeu com o par de olhos verdes que virou-se para ele, apreensivos, quando ele foi notado.

_Veja só. Isso será realmente agradável. Bem, pelo menos não são os pais dela. Ou aquele irmão ridículo._

- Potter.

- Malfoy. - o jovem respondeu, num murmúrio quase inaudível.

- Bem, eu acho melhor... - Draco deu um passo para trás.

- Não. Entre.

Ele ajeitou sua postura e sentou-se à frente do leito que suportava o corpo inerte de Ginny Weasley.

- Eu fiquei sabendo. Acho que devo lhe dar os parabéns pela noite passada como todos os outros, Potter. - ele ergueu os olhos para Harry. - Sua cicatriz desapareceu.

- Sim. Ainda é difícil me acostumar sem ela, mas digamos que isso é outra marca.

- Nós sempre teremos isso em comum, Potter. Ambos somos marcados. - ele completou quando Harry o observou, confuso.

- Eu fiquei sabendo de seu pai. Sinto muito.

- Não sinta. - Draco murmurou, entre dentes.

- Soube também que o Ministério não vai o condenar. Seria uma piada se eles o fizessem, afinal, você só contribuiu com nosso trabalho. - Harry disse, ríspido. Em seguida, ele abriu a boca novamente, mas Draco o interrompeu:

- Não se desculpe novamente.

Os lábios de Ginny tremeram levemente e Draco lembrou-se do porquê estava ali.

- O que eles dizem?

- Ela deve acordar em algumas semanas.

- Foi Lucius. A mando dele, digo. Ela nunca deveria... eu disse a ela que não deveria. - Draco fechou a mão, nervoso. - Ele estava a perseguindo um bom tempo, eu soube. Mesmo depois que nós...paramos de nos ver.

- Foi por isso que você...

- Sim. E não. Digamos que tínhamos assuntos não-resolvidos. Ela sempre foi muito dedicada a você, Potter. Ela sempre o amou.

_Afinal, você é o único que pode dar a ela coisas normais e sólidas como uma casa e dois ou três filhos irritantemente engraçadinhos._

- Ela amou você também, Malfoy.

- Ela precisou de mim, como ela mesmo disse. E eu não pude a ajudar. Eu nunca vou poder ajudar ninguém. O máximo que eu pude fazer foi livrar o mundo de um Malfoy. E agora, eu vou livrá-los de outro. - ele estendeu a mão e entregou a Harry o ramalhete de flores. - Diga que foi um dos curandeiros que mandou entregar, invente algo. Não diga que eu estive aqui.

- Combina com os cabelos dela. - Harry comentou, distraidamente.

Ele caminhou até o leito, não se importando o que Harry Potter acharia disso.

- Desculpe, Ginny. Você achou que eu poderia ser consertado, mas você chegou tarde demais. Você estava errada em um ponto, porém: meu pai não foi a única pessoa por quem eu senti algo. Mas eu não posso ser como você quer, eu simplesmente não posso. Eu só consigo viver se for sozinho. Mas eu a agradeço por tentar. Foi a melhor coisa que alguém já fez por mim. Para ser honesto, foi a única.

Ele respirou fundo, acariciando os cabelos avermelhados da menina. Então, seus dedos pesados se afastaram dela.

_- _Torta de maçã. No inverno. Ela provavelmente achou que eu nunca notaria, mas...ela não consegue evitar um pedaço.

- Eu me lembrarei disso.

_E eu me esquecerei. Eventualmente._

- Até mais ver, Potter.

- Boa sorte, Malfoy.

_Adeus, Ginny. Eu devia ter te amado. Eu queria ter te amado. Mas esse é o único Draco Malfoy que eu posso ser. _

**_  
Because of you  
I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty  
Because of you  
I am afraid  
Because of you._**


End file.
